pumpkin_daysfandomcom-20200223-history
NPC
The NPCs (non-player character) on Pumpkin Days include the townsfolk and spirits of the game. Currently, there are NPCs in Pumpkinvale, Wahoo Beach and Spoonie Island. Pumpkin Jack, the only spirit in the game as of this Early Access, roams around the entire island. Befriending NPCs You can improve your relationship with each individual NPCs via chatting with them, delivering their packages, doing their quests from the quest board or by giving them their preferred gifts. Their preferred gifts can be seen with the Journal, under the NPCs tab. Clicking on each of their names will show you their preferred gifts on the bottom of the Journal window. The NPC tab also shows your relationship points with each of the NPCs you've met. Each heart or star of the NPC's relationship level is 100 points. You will need a total of 5 hearts/stars (or 500 points) with most NPCs to enter their house, and 8 hearts/stars to enter your rival's (Orpheus or Eugene) house. NPC Birthdays After meeting a NPC, their birthdays will be shown on the Journal in the calendar tab. Currently, there is a bug where their birthday will disappear from the Journal after a while. During an NPC's birthday, when you give them their preferred gift, you get their birthday dialogue and extra friendship points. If you hover over the NPC name on the tables below you can see their game description likes. The NPCs live in following locations according to the code: �� Pumpkinvale �� Wahoo Beach �� Spoonie Island �� Diamond Falls �� World Some NPC currently have no birthdays: �� Pumpkin Jack Friend Groups Each NPC belong in a friend group, if you get more than 5 or more friendship points with a particular NPC, friendship points gained by them will then be shared with their friends. GROUP 1: Alex Cooper, Faiyaz Shah, Evan Adrian, Tucker Lynch, Ezekiel Crane GROUP 2: Tanis Black, Kumoko Hime, Tierra Barrios, Jelmo Tequil, Gelfie Morgan, Orpheus GROUP 3: Zoey Cruz, Dee Evans, Hyun Jae Oh, Jackie Rocket GROUP 4: Dahlia Gardner, Vera Jimenez, Shauna Woodrue, Emily Vee, Tessa Delacroix GROUP 5: Claudio, Jefe GROUP 6: Iris Gardner, Lily Bean, Nicolas Cortijo GROUP 7: Isabella, Molly, Emi, Joan, Abigail GROUP 8: Jim, Vibhat Manaan, Eddie Woodrue GROUP 9: Alec Gordon, Takeo Takanaka, Sebastian Cortijo, Rose Gardner GROUP 10: Alissa Cooper, Kendra Gordon, Maria Rosales, Sofia Cruz GROUP 11: El Toro Furioso, Ken Ookigori, Carl Griffith, Derrick Gordon, Jackson Walker GROUP 12: Colonel Turner, Sylvester Crawford, Julian Sandoval GROUP 13: Harsha, Jaime GROUP A: Tuesday Morrigan, Queen Brigitte, Kaine Suarez, Ash West, Zarita Asturias GROUP B: Mike Bravo, Masika Apeloko, Valerie Bustamante, Nicki Ellis GROUP C: Joella Raposa, Jade Lefevre, Melanie Thema, Manaka Asan, Rashida Mahala GROUP D: Kishan Patil, Jabalah Asal GROUP E: Haku Kekoa, Lamonte King GROUP F: Clara Abertura, Dewain Lachance, Jacqueline Sandoval, Ikaia Maivia GROUP G: Jemma Chichle, Pete Suarez, Charu Mishra, Rosario Trejo, Lisa Lepido GROUP H: Eugene Dorkmeier, Duante Hall, Charlie Tango, Govind Bhattacharya, Casey Page